1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a labelling apparatus for applying labels to the longitudinal surface of cylindrical articles. More specifically, the invention relates to a labelling assembly which will automatically apply pressure sensitive labels to the longitudinal surface of the article.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Apparatus for applying labels, or other indicia, to the surfaces of articles, are well known in the art. However, the prior art apparatus are characterised by the complexity of their design which makes the apparatus expensive to purchase and difficult to maintain. In addition, many of the apparatus are designed as part of a larger apparatus and can only operate with this larger apparatus.
Apparatus for applying labels of which applicant is available are described in the following United States patents:
U.S. Patents 2,981,432 3,111,446 3,058,514 3,193,211 3,064,714 3,208,897 3,079,979 3,231,448 3,261,734 3,540,968 3,483,063 U.S. Patent 2,367,189 U.S. Design 226,592